Doors Will Not Reopen
by Spicy-obsession
Summary: ON HOLD Every morning Meryl takes the train from May to December with a book to read because the ride is a halfhour long, and every night she rides back home, softly dozing off until the doors slide open for her. AU drabble series
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

A/N: It's been a while, but here I come with another Trigun thing. It's AU I guess, but I'm using the same names (cities, towns, geographical features, etc.). I have no idea where this is going to go so hop in and ride with me!

* * *

Cough.

Sniffle.

Clear throat.

By now, people are glaring at the woman who is seated next to the door. She ignores them and continues to be sick with a cold. She takes out her bag and rummages for a tissue. Nothing. Scowling, Meryl snaps it shut and closes her eyes, clearing her throat as she does. The cold came suddenly, right after coming home a few days ago, right after a particularly gloomy drizzle that soaked her head-to-toe. She rubs her forehead, a headache beginning to form.

"Here."

She looks up, searching for the unknown voice. A white handkerchief is right in front of her face. A young man offers it, smiling cheerfully at her.

Meryl raises an eyebrow. "Yes?" Instead of sounding grouchy, her response is nasal and exhausted.

He is still grinning at her, still holding the cloth out. "You look like you need to blow your nose. Here's something to help."

_ Thank you for stating the obvious. _Peering up at him from red-rimmed eyes and under dark, messy hair, she abruptly snatches the handkerchief from his hand. "Thanks."

She blows loudly into it, a spectacular sneeze. He looks at Meryl, now stifling a laugh. The compartment sways carelessly, and the lights above flicker for a few seconds. She carefully folds the soiled cloth in halves, then quarters. "Do you mind if I keep this? I mean, I have my germs all over it…"

He shrugs. "Sure, you can return it later. Heh, clean of course."

"Well, okay," she replies and is suddenly unsure of what to say or do next.

Before either one of them can initiate something, the automated voice rings throughout the subway: "We are now nearing Carcasses. Please hold on; this train is stopping."

The train screeches lightly as it comes out of the black tunnel and into the station where a motley group of people wait patiently. His hand grips a nearby pole until the doors slide open, letting out a rush of air. As the passengers file out, he waves at her. "This is my stop. I'll see you later?"

Meryl utters a noncommittal noise, her head leaning back against the window. "I suppose."

He steps out as several people come in, and, _still _smiling, he looks straight at her. _What a strange man. _After a few more moments, the cool female voice appears again.

"Caution, doors are closing and will not reopen. Please wait for the next train."

Sure enough, the doors slide close, and the train begins to move again. She checks her watch before looking out the window, watching the man's tall, lanky frame blur and shrink into the scenery.

* * *

Well there you go. I hope I haven't lost my touch; be sure to review guys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**A/N:** No, I have not abandoned it; I just happen to have extremely erratic posting times. Whatever…anyway, it's AU, don't forget. Just read and digest, please.

* * *

Meryl is sure that she will have long-term back problems if she continues to hunch like this while reading her book, but it is one of the few perks that naturally comes along with riding a subway, particularly if your trip takes more than twenty minutes. The harsh, interior light casts a sickly pallor on her skin as she notices how thin her fingers have become. Sighing, she shakes her head and turns a page.

The floor abruptly creaks, and the train halts to a screeching stop. The cool, female voice announces the station, and Meryl ignores her completely. People file past her, slowly filling up the relatively empty seats and available wall space while the lights above flicker on and off wearily. Post-work rush has officially begun.

The doors slide close; Meryl holds on to a pole as the subway groans its way to the next stop. Settling in again, she opens her book and finds her place. _Aahh._

"Can I sit next to you?"

Meryl looks up, absently chewing her lip. "What?"

A man looks down at her, gesturing towards the seat where her bag is currently occupying. He smiles cheerfully. "Do you mind?"

_Something is awfully familiar about him. Lanky figure. Rather tall. …Ah. _Recognition dawned on her face. "Oh…no, uh, here." She moves the bag away and sets it beside her feet.

He sits down ungracefully and has a brief stretch, joints popping and cracking eerily. Meryl looks at him, oddly fascinated. The man notices her staring and shrugs sheepishly. "Eheh, sorry." As if needing an excuse, he adds, "Long day."

Suppressing a chuckle, she nods. "Understood."

There is nothing else to say, so they stay quiet and waste their own time. Meryl is halfway through her book when the voice drones that they have arrived in Promontory. With another sigh, she picks up her bag and stands up, her eyes now slightly sore from such concentrated reading. He turns towards her.

"Hey, I've met you before."

Remembering something else, she begins rummaging through her bag. "Oh yeah, I still have your handkerchief."

The doors slide open, and people wander in and out. The man looks outside anxiously and back at her. "It's okay, just give it to me later. We're about to move again."

Meryl snaps her bag shut and shrugs helplessly. "Alright. I guess I will see you later."

Nearly tripping on the way out, she turns around to face him just as the doors begin closing. She can barely hear the automated voice warning that the doors are closing. Of course they will not reopen. He waves goodbye to her, and Meryl raises both eyebrows. She unexpectedly waves back.

* * *

Guys, you all know what to do! 


End file.
